


Happenstance

by Akoya8



Series: Birthday One-Word Prompts [5]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coercion but Only in the Strictest Sense, F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 22:30:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1834510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akoya8/pseuds/Akoya8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tywin and Sansa discuss Joffrey's unsuitability as boyfriend material...and other things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happenstance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own A Song of Ice and Fire, GRRM does, the infernal man, may he live forever. 
> 
> Author’s Note: This is the fifth fic in my one-word prompt series. Please note that this fic features scenes of a sexual nature between and older man and a younger woman. If that’s not your cuppa…read it anyway? 
> 
> P.S. Yep, it’s another AU.

Their meeting was not designated by fate, but chance, mere happenstance. If he’d been looking for her, he would have spent his entire life on the endeavor.

“Your name?”

“Sansa Stark.”

“Your occupation?”

“I’m a first year at King’s, and I work part-time at a café there.”

“Strange, I would have thought that your father would have paid your way entirely.”

The subject is a sore one, clearly, and he watched like a hawk as she flinched.

“There is…There is an expectation of self-reliance in my family. I worked hard to get a scholarship, and it pays tuition, but it covers little else.”

He nodded approvingly, the logic is sound, but lacking in sophistication. A Lannister would never abandon their own in such a way; it would reflect poorly on the family.

“And you are dating my grandson why, Miss Stark?”

“Because he asked me to, Mr. Lannister.”

“That is faulty and suspicious reasoning; have you anything else to offer?”

“It’s―it doesn’t go well for people who say no to Joffrey.”

She was naïve and unpracticed in the art of social lying. However, he would have seen through any deceit on her part, and part of him appreciated her candor, but he could not allow the slight to family pass unchecked.

“That is my blood that you speak of, Miss Stark. I would tread carefully if I were you.”

He saw fear rise in her eyes, and her chest began to heave with the increased pace of her heartbeat.

“Mr. Lannister, I’m sorry to say so, but it’s the truth! The girls in class, at work, they all say so, and you of all people―”

“Yes, I of all people, Miss Stark. I am aware of my grandson’s proclivities, but that does not give you the right to gossip about them with your companions.” The disdain in his voice was obvious and it made her feel small and insignificant.

“My intention was not to gossip. I’d heard things, and I don’t care if he’s your grandson, I have a right to protect myself!” Her hackles rose in defiance of the most powerful man in Westeros.

He rose from his desk and came around to loom over her silently. She straightened her back and sat as tall as she could, feigning boldness in the face of Tywin Lannister’s stormy brow.

His hand reached out for her chin and as she flinched back, he grasped it tightly in his fingers and roughly raised her head. His grip, while tight, was not painful, and she took a moment to observe Tywin as he observed her. In silence, they stared at one another, gleaning what knowledge they could.

“You’re a stupid girl, Miss Stark, to taunt as you do.”

Sansa opened her mouth to protest his disparagement of her intellect, but he stopped her with a warm thumb across her lips. She was shocked back into silence as he slowly traced the digit around her mouth.

“Stupid, and foolish, but you’re not lacking in courage, I’ll grant you that. You’d be too much for that boy to handle. I will tell Joffrey that you are unsuitable and that will be the end of it.” Tywin saw Sansa’s face brighten at his proclamation, but it was driven away as he leaned in close to her. “In return, Miss Stark, you will come to see me again, understood?”

“Why, Mr. Lannister? Why would you want to see me again?”

She was naïve and young. He would cure her of the first and time would take care of the second. The opportunity to mold her was one too great to pass up.

“You may be unsuitable for my grandson, he wouldn’t know what to do with a wolf in his bed, but I, Miss Stark, know just what to do with you.”

He covered her mouth with a scorching kiss, obliterating any doubt she might have had regarding his intentions. She reciprocated tentatively, opening her mouth just enough to let his tongue sweep in and claim her. Her gasps were swallowed up greedily, and his free hand tangled in her hair, locking her to him.

When they broke for air, Sansa’s chest was heaving for another reason entirely and Tywin admired the sight she made before him. “Yes, Miss Stark, I think we will do well for each other.”

Sansa nodded dazedly and Tywin kissed her again. This time, her hands did not stay idle, instead they wandered over his chest, up to his shoulders and face. Tywin anchored his hands at her waist and lifted her from her chair, placing her on his desk. The steep angle between them decreased, and he took advantage of her new position and stepped between her legs, crowding and confining her.

Tywin could feel her shock and made note of her inexperience. He would go slowly with her, gradually introduce her to the pleasures of the flesh; he would made her addicted to him and him alone. She was much too fine a thing to be wasted on some fumbling youth. Her every sigh and shiver signaled his victory in a war that Sansa was unaware of fighting.

He slowed the kiss and pulled away reluctantly. Prudence first, pleasure later.

“Miss Stark.”

“Miss Stark!”

Sansa was pulled from her stupor by the sound of Tywin barking her name, “Yes?”

Pleased that he had her undivided attention, he rumbled, “Please leave your contact information and the times you will be available. I’ll be contacting you shortly.”

Off balance, Sansa nodded and patted her skirt down awkwardly. “So, I’ll be seeing you again?”

“Of that, Miss Stark, you can be sure.” She nodded again and made for the door. Tywin’s voice stopped her before she could open it, “I hardly think I need to tell you to be discreet, but it would be wise to not mention this new arrangement to anyone.”

Sansa gave him a small smile, the first he had seen from her all evening, “I can keep a secret, Mr. Lannister.”

“See that you do, Miss Stark.”


End file.
